gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sabre
The Sabre is a muscle car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. In GTA Vice City, it is fairly widespread, being predominant on the main (west) island, while in GTA San Andreas, it can be found in all three cities (mainly Downtown Los Santos and Doherty), some towns, and on the highways connecting them. The Sabre is quite a popular car as its appearance is common and they're used a lot. Design GTA VC, VCS, and San Andreas The Sabre in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City bear an uncanny resemblance to the early 1970's Oldsmobile Cutlass without a split horizontal grille. The GTA San Andreas Sabre has 4 taillights while the VC and VCS variant has only 2. The name Sabre is a parody of Cutlass, judging by the fact that the Sabre and Cutlass are swords. Like most muscle cars, the Sabre only has 2 doors, making it a bad choice for drive-bys or carrying an entourage in GTA San Andreas; it is also used as a gang car by the San Fierro Rifa. GTA IV The Declasse Sabre GT in GTA IV still retains the overall classic Cutlass design (except the grille). Additional features decals on the sides (somewhat like the Monte Carlo SS) reading: "Sabre 550SS". There doesn't appear to be a base model of the Sabre but the Tahoma from GTA San Andreas is based on the standard Monte Carlo however it has been made into a four door. The Sabre is one of a range of cars that can be found in total disrepair in GTA IV - rusted out versions of it that spew huge clouds of brown exhaust and backfires randomly, as well as featuring junky bodywork, rusting metallic parts, occasionally missing headlights and radiator grills, and jutting exhaust pipes. There is also a Sabre. Which is modeled after Chevy Monte Carlo SS Performance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Acceleration and speed are very impressive due to its V8 engine. The Sabre's handling is arguably among the best in GTA San Andreas, and the brakes are excellent. However, being the rear-drive muscle car it is, this vehicle's drivetrain is overpowered, leading to occasional burnout and fishtailing, and a general decline in performance in wet weather. Its frame is sturdy and can take a fair amount of damage, but its intense power and heavy construction result in the car's disablity to survive very few high-speed collisions. GTA IV The Declasse Sabre features a 550ci V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is good, although not impressive; and its top speed of 155 km/h (96 mph) is relatively the same as other vehicles in its class. Due to the heavy frame and very soft suspension, the Sabre has a tendency to flop about in turns, making oversteer common. The suspension is pillow-soft, and thanks to it, the Sabre practically lollops through turns, with a vague and numb sense of direction. Braking is fair, though without ABS front wheel lockup is common. Crash deformation is very good, and the Sabre can still take many direct hits before failing or catching fire. Overall, the Sabre matches top speed with the Ruiner and the Tampa. It is very similar in physical description to the Faction, yet it goes faster and has a little better acceleration. It can withstand alot of hits and shots for its size before failing. This vehicle is very fun to use and may be considered one of the best if not the best cars to drive in the GTA IV Era Variants The Sabre Turbo is a derivative of the Sabre in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which is distinguished by a white stripe and, in GTA Vice City, a red body color. A similarly designed variant, the Cholo Sabre, is a gang car in GTA Vice City Stories that is similar to the game's Sabre Turbo, but features a permanent body color, which is yellow with a blue stripe. While the Sabre in GTA IV assumes a more modern appearance, a high performance variant of the Sabre similar in appearance to the classic Sabre, dubbed the Sabre GT, is available in GTA IV. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Sabre can be modified at any TransFender branch. *Color *Nitro (all) *Wheels *Car Stereo *Hydraulics Trivia * In a GTA Vice City trailer, a Sabre Turbo was seen with a split grille; regular Sabres are also seen with split grilles in early screenshots - much like the car it is based on (a 1970 Cutlass). This feature was omitted in the final design of the car. * A green Sabre was used by the Ballas to do a drive-by at the Johnson house, which killed CJ's and Sweet's mom, triggering the beginning of GTA San Andreas, in which the Grove Street Families seek revenge on the Ballas and their allies. The car is featured in The Introduction, referenced in dialog during "Drive-By" and depicted proper in the game during "The Green Sabre". * Standard Sabres in GTA IV features their front license plate on the left side of the front bumper; beater variants sport their front license plates in the middle. * In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sabre fetching $2,000. * The Sabre plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Master Sounds 98.3 in GTA San Andreas. ** Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR in GTA IV. Locations GTA San Andreas *Spawns regularly around Los Santos *Spawns around San Fierro Rifa gang turf *Found in the parking lot across Zero RC in Garcia, San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Available at Easter Basin, San Fierro every Sunday after completing export lists. Import cost: $15,200 GTA Vice City Stories *Parked behind a house, just left of Avery Carrington's construction site, in the little island near Washington Beach, Vice City *Parked among decrepit houses in southern Little Haiti, Vice City *Parked across the Fire Station in Downtown GTA IV ;Standard Sabre * Spawns on Flanger St in Little Bay, Bohan *Commonly spawn in Cerveza Heights, East Island City, Steinway and Willis (Dukes). *Sometimes spawn in City Hall (Algonquin) and Westdyke (Alderney). *Occasionally spawn in Hove Beach, Firefly Island, Beachgate, Schottler (Broker), Boulevard, Fortside, South Bohan (Bohan), The Exchange, Chinatown, The Triangle, Star Junction, Purgatory, Westminster (Algonquin), Acter and Tudor (Alderney). *Rarely spawn in Firefly Projects and Beechwood City (Broker). ;Beater Sabre *Commonly spawn in Beechwood City, BOABO, Downtown, East Hook, Firefly Projects, Outlook, Schottler (Broker), Boulevard, Chase Point, Fortside, Bohan Industrial, Northern Gardens, South Bohan (Bohan), East Holland, North Holland, Northwood, Easton, Lower Easton, (Algonquin), and in Charge Island, but only at night. *Always spawns parked behind a abandoned factory on the south coast of Alderney in Acter Industrial Park. }} es:Sabre Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Muscle Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars